


ocean eyes

by cassleia



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, mermaid Depa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassleia/pseuds/cassleia
Summary: Cliché #1 Merperson saving a human from drowning“Typical human behavior,” Depa muttered under her breath. Despite the annoyance in her tone all it took was one glance at the human drifting through her waters to convince her to save him.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leocht (mayibetriumphant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/gifts).



“Typical human behavior,” Depa muttered under her breath. Despite the annoyance in her tone all it took was one glance at the human drifting through her waters to convince her to save him. 

In spite of typical human lore merfolk weren’t a vindictive people, they chose their victims carefully and this man didn’t fit any of the criteria she had set for herself. The men that had forced him overboard, well those were a different matter entirely. 

The man mumbled something unintelligible though it only spurred Depa to go faster, he was quickly turning an unseemly shade of purple- one that on a human such as this one meant nothing good. 

Soon enough they came upon a cove. She’d discovered it a few years prior, and it would serve her purposes well enough now. It was out of the way enough that no sailors would find it, let alone deign to enter. 

Propping the man up on a rock Depa took a moment to look him over. Now that he didn’t seem at risk of dying she would be well within her rights to leave him, yet there was something about him that drew her in. 

It would only be proper form for her to stay and make sure nothing further happened to him she justified. 

Hours passed by the time the man woke with a sputtering cough. He looked around disoriented for a moment as Depa watched from behind an outcrop of rocks. 

He muttered something she didn’t quite catch, and slid back down against the rocks, seemingly realizing for the first time how his body had betrayed him. 

Depa chose that moment to reveal herself. If he hadn’t reacted at the splash as she approached, the brilliant red of her tail would have been enough to gain his attention. 

The man startled, shifting back at the sight of her, looking her up and down as if he couldn’t believe what was plainly before his eyes. 

“You know, it’s only polite to thank someone when they save your life instead of backing away from them,” she said, a warm smile contrasting her words. 

The man’s eyes widened as she spoke “You- You speak my language?”

Depa raised an unimpressed eyebrow “You say that as if you expected me to not know how to communicate in this area.” 

“No, not at all, I’m certain you’re incredibly intelligent, that is-” He cut himself off, cringing at his own words, “Can we begin again? My name is Obi-Wan, and I truly am grateful to you...?” 

“Deepika, but you can call me Depa,” she said. Even when he had put his foot in his mouth he seemed contrite enough, and she was curious about his circumstances. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who saved me then, Depa.” 

When the smile returned to her face without her permission she knew that the intrigue she felt with this man could lead her down an uncertain path. For some reason she was prepared for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come back to this one, it was super cute


End file.
